The 5 Times Becker Thought About Shooting Someone
by Rollieo 122
Summary: ... and the one time he nearly did. Kind of self explanatory. Rated for safety.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval, it belongs to ITV and whoever else had it..._**

**Author's Note: I came up with the idea for this while on an CCF camp a couple of weeks ago... This is my first Primeval fanfic, so I hope it's ok!**

*********

The Five Times Becker Thought about Shooting Someone (or Something), and the One Time He Nearly Did

**One**

Bloody Danny Quinn. There were some times when Becker really hated him and with good reason too. Danny was just so bloody reckless most of the time; it was starting to get on Becker's nerves. Becker was there to protect them, but what with Danny trying to be so heroic all the time, it was making his job nearly impossible. One of these day, Danny was going to get himself, or, worse still, all of them killed, Becker was sure of it. Maybe he should just put him out of his misery and do it himself, Becker thought. Almost as soon as it had appeared, Becker dismissed the thought. If he shot Danny, then it would just be unprofessional.

**Two**

If they didn't shut that bloody vending machine up very soon, then Becker was afraid that he might well have to shoot it. Its incessant "Please insert more change" was pissing him off, and it was driving him insane. He hoped to God that someone found some change soon, or else he might not be responsible for his actions.

**Three**

Christine Johnson had some nerve: breaking into the ARC, removing Lester from his position, and then making Danny, Sarah, Connor and Abby fugitives. But possibly the worst thing she had done was make him betray his team and work for her. Becker really was not impressed with this. Although he did appear to the team as having convincingly swapped sides. He had seriously considered shooting her, but then she provided him with a better opportunity for revenge. She got what she deserved in the end when he recorded her "kind" words about the Minister.

**Four**

Becker swore that if he heard that infernal song _one_ more time, then he would probably go mad. He knew who was playing the song as well, and he also knew that the person playing the song knew that he hated it. It was just too high and squeaky (for his liking), and also quite repetitive, so much so that he kept getting it stuck in his head… Which really wasn't good if he was meant to be concentrating on trying to keep the team safe. Connor had better watch out, otherwise either he or his computer would possibly not survive for much longer.

**Five**

So there it was. He'd just got _another_ bollocking from Lester because of some stupid stunt that Danny and Abby (but mainly Danny) had pulled when they persuaded one of his team to let them go through an anomaly, as long as no-one knew about it. This ultimately failed, as it was the same person who let Sarah go through one, and so he felt guilty and told Becker. Which was when Danny and Abby came back, and all hell broke loose. And Becker was the one who had to write the report, and answer some very tricky questions from Lester. He seriously considered shooting Danny. Or Abby, depending on who he saw next. He hoped for Connor's sake it was Danny.

That woman was a complete bitch. Not only had she killed the team's leader (her own husband, no less), now she'd kidnapped him and another member of the team, and they were stuck in the past with no way of getting home for the determinable future. Helen was threatening to hurt Sarah if she didn't tell her about the Artefact, and Becker was absolutely furious. He wouldn't (or couldn't) allow that to happen, not on his watch. He would do anything he could to protect Sarah, even if it meant he had to sacrifice himself. Maybe he should shoot Helen. He nearly did as well (at one point, he actually had the gun cocked, the safety off and the muzzle pointing at Helen), but he didn't think he'd be able to live with himself if he did, or what the others would think of him if he did, especially Sarah. Although it went against most of the things he had been taught in the army, Becker relented. He would get revenge some other way.

**Author's Note: Just to explain some parts: The thing with the vending machine is referring to Becker's thoughts before he attacked it in the third chaper of Arty Thrip's 'The End of the World', and the song in the fouth bit is 'In For The Kill' by La Roux. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against them or the song, it's just I've heard it so many times over the past few weeks, it's really getting on my nerves now. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
